


Reflection

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Juho never thought the phrase 'my better-looking half' could be used against him so literally.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Septober 2020





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3 of Septober 2020: Narcissus

“You’re in a mirror.” Juho says slowly as the realization hits him, watching Seokwoo on the other side mouthing the same thing. He brings his right hand up and across the smooth surface and Seokwoo’s left hand follows the same trajectory, literally mirroring him. _This doesn’t make any sense._ But nothing really makes sense in this twisted maze, where every corner is a different trick, a new challenge to block or disorient them.

Now he sees that what they thought was another identical-looking room is actually a reflection of the room he’s in, and the glass wall between them is the mirror that waits to ensnare two people into its trap. Just by touching it at the same time as Juho Seokwoo went from being besides Juho to standing on the other side opposite him, forced to become Juho’s reflection.

“Can you shift?” Juho asks, but as he feared, Seokwoo just mirrors the question and stares back at him. Juho’s not sure if the mildly terrified expression he’s seeing is Seokwoo’s or a reflection of his own but either prospect sickens him. He steps closer to put both palms on the glass with Seokwoo doing the same, and the revolting feeling intensifies with the hatred that he’s manipulating Seokwoo’s movements against his will.

There is no doubt in Juho’s mind that the mirror cannot be destroyed by brute force and the idea of shattering it while Seokwoo is inside does not sit well with him. The mirror’s enchantment needs to be removed. Juho resists the urge to curse out loud – because Seokwoo doesn’t curse – as he wishes that Inseong is here. Spells and learned magic had never been Juho’s strongest suits. But he has to try.

He closes his eyes to avoid looking at Seokwoo and voices the spell out clearly and deliberately. His fingers tingle but he continues, feeling the spell taking shape. It’s only when he hears a loud crack that he stops and opens his eyes, and to his horror the sound came from a large crack appearing from underneath his right hand. “No,” he breathes out. He painfully watches the crack growing across the surface even after he removes his hands, the splintering sound sending stabs of dread to his heart.

“No!” Juho puts his hand on the crack again, scrambling his head for any spell that can help him. He doesn’t realise that Seokwoo is no longer mirroring him. The crack cruelly continues until it reaches the top of the mirror and all at once the entire mirror shatters, large pieces of it falling off to crash onto the floor. Juho looks at Seokwoo in dismay and he imagines seeing Seokwoo calling out his name before everything comes down to land into a heap on his feet, revealing a blank stone wall behind.

“Seokwoo!” Juho slams his fist onto the wall but it’s cold and unyielding. It’s just a stone wall. Juho quickly turns around to face the room with the tiny hope that Seokwoo is transported back to this side. But he’s all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If it's not obvious this was inspired by Enough's MV (though Juho does _not_ have a mullet in my universe, thank you very much)


End file.
